Mandalore
Overview= |sector= |system= |settlement= |allegiance= |wp= }} Location Mandalore is the fifth planet of the , belonging to the star of the same name and located in the of the . The major trade route and lesser known hyperspace lanes pass through the sector. Culture Historically home to the feared Mandalorian warriors, Mandalore has since been a pacifist world and a subjugated Imperial world. Now, having won its independence thanks to the Empire's weakened state, the people struggle to find a new identity. The path of pure pacifism seems impossible, particularly in the wake of a violent revolution to regain their freedom, but many are hesitant to return completely to their formerly warlike ways. The result is a people who have endured many hardships and must forge a new way of life from the remains of the old. Politics Despite a great deal of ill will toward the Empire thanks to the long occupation, Mandalore has chosen to remain politically neutral. Both the New Republic and the Galactic Empire have embassies there, each seeking to win over the support of the Mandalorians, who proved a powerful rebel force in their own right, despite having no formal ties to the . In a somewhat unpopular move, the provisional government has also allowed a small Jedi enclave to be established near the capital city of Sundari. Government At the present time, the planet is governed by a provisional government, made up of leaders of the independent rebel cell that overthrew local Imperial rule. Apart from managing current diplomatic relations and the needs of the population, the major task before them is establishing a new, permanent government for their people. |-| History= Background Originally known as Manda'yaim in the traditional Mandalorian language of , the world was first settled by a group of warriors, led by . Mandalore and his warriors tamed the planet's then-savage environment. Eventually, largely thanks to the advantages offered by the planet's unique ore, the Mandalorians became feared across the Galaxy as powerful warriors. They would come into frequent conflict with the Jedi Order over the centuries. The mantle of Mandalor was passed from leader to leader for many generations, but in time the warlike ways of the Mandalorians left their world nearly inhospitable. Its once lush forests, jungles, and grasslands were all but wiped out, and the atmosphere left unbreathable for humanoids. With the end of the wars, a pacifist regime came to power and managed to unite the people under its hopeful vision for "New Mandalore." Those who refused to give up their warrior ways were exiled to Mandalore's moon, . During the , the pacifist regime was overthrown. Its leader, was murdered by , and by the time of , the planet had fallen completely under Imperial control. With the change in the Galactic balance of power since the , Mandalore is once again a free and independent world, but it faces many challenges, such as maintaining political stability, recovering its damaged ecology, and negotiating the mixture of allies and enemies who surround the recently liberated planet. |-| Map= |-| Areas= * is the capital city. * is the planet's sole, inhabited moon. Category:Location Category:Planet